1. Field
The invention is in the field of laboratory drying ovens and methods of drying test samples of massed discrete matter.
2. State of the Art
Drying of test samples in laboratory work is normally carried out in closed ovens heated in various ways. Although such ovens are usually flame heated by the burning of fuel gas or are heated electrically by electrical resistance elements, microwave ovens are sometimes used, as are closed ovens having infrared lamps as heating elements.